


Welcome

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [3]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: Jordan and T.C have a baby





	Welcome

"Come on, Jordan you can do it. Just one more push." Topher encouraged his friend.

Jordan gripped T.C's hand even tighter than she already was and screamed as she pushed one last time. She relaxed against the bed as a loud cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." Topher smiled at is two best friends as he wrapped up the baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Jordan asked, tears streaming down her face.

Topher nodded and placed the infant in her mother's arms.

"Hi. Welcome to the world, baby." Jordan cried, "T, she's perfect."

"Just like her mom." T.c whispered.

"You wanna hold her?" Jordan asked finally taking her eyes away from the baby in her arms.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," Mollie came into the room, "but we need to take her to be measured."

"Okay." The new mother nodded and hesitantly handed over the newborn. "Bye baby." She whispered.

 

Later that day, Jordan was asleep in the small hospital bed and T.C held his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm your daddy." T.C whispered to the baby. "I'm going to protect you with my life, yeah. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you ever. It's a hate you loom like your mommy though, because when you get older I'm probably gonna have to buy a gun to keep all the boys away. I love you, baby girl."

"We seriously need to decide what to call her." Jordan mumbled from the bed.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." T.C replied.

"I was, but then I woke up and realised our daughter needs a name, because right now she's just baby girl." Jordan told him.

"Okay. You got any ideas?"

"I was thinking Sophia Nicole Callahan."

"Callahan?"

"Well yeah, I do plan on spending the rest of my life with you and becoming Doctor Jordan Callahan one day. Her aging your last name will just make things easier for the future. Anyway, what d'you think of the name?"

"I love it. Our little Sophia."

"Good. Now we just need to ask Topher and Janet to be the godparents."

"Yeah, we'll do that later. I just want to spend sometime with my two favourite girls right now."

"I love you, T."

"I love you too, Jor."

 

A few hours later Topher came into the room to check on Topher and Sophia. He knocked on the door quietly and walked in.

"Hey, how's my favourite patients?" Topher asked.

"When can we go home?" Jordan asked desperately in response.

"Guessing you don't like being the patient, eh, Jordan?" Topher laughed.

"Answer the damn question, Toph!" Jordan demanded.

"A few hours at the most. You're both perfectly healthy. Where's T.C?"

"He went to get a coffee. Which is so unfair, since I can't drink the damn thing because I'm breastfeeding."

"I'd say you don't have to breastfeed, but then you're just gonna say it's best for the baby. Who's name I still do not know."

T.C and Jordan both agreed that the first people to know Sophia's name would be Topher and Janet, it they wanted to tell them at the same time, together. So they both pretended that they hadn't thought of one, but both parents were finding it increasingly difficult.

"Uh, yeah. T and I are still disagreeing on what we should call her." Jordan covered. "Any idea when Janet's gonna get here? This little princess wants to meet her aunt."

"About half an hour, hopefully you'll have a name to tell us by then." Topher laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." T.C interrupted. "How's my girls? Topher been taking good care of you?"

"I've been doing a great job. Now I'll leave you two alone with the little Alexander or Callahan, whichever name you're giving her. And while I'm gone maybe you could think of a name." Topher left the room.

"Oh my god. This is killing me. Why can't we just tell him we picked a name?" T.C complained as he leaned over the crib Sophia was in and rubbed her cheek.

"T, we agreed all we have to do is wait 30 minutes." Jordan reassured her boyfriend.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want."

"Thank you."

 

For the next half hour T.C and Jordan took turns holding baby Sophia, enjoying just holding her and watching her sleep. They also decided to agree that she was the perfect mix of the two of them; having T.C's dark brown eyes, Jordan's nose and dark brown hair just like the two of them. They were trying to decide who's smile she was going to have when Janet and Topher asked in with Lynn.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me bring Lynn. She just couldn't wait to meet her baby cousin." Janet said softly as she walked towards Jordan's bed.

"No, it's fine. I think Sophia wants to meet her big cousin anyway." Jordan replied happily.

"Sophia. Is that her name? Do we finally have a name?" Topher asked.

"Yes Toph. Sophia Nicole Callahan. She's had a name for the past few hours, we just wanted to tell her godparents at the same time." T.C told him.

"Godparents?" Janet asked with a confused look on her face.

"T.C and I were hoping you and Topher would be Soph's godparents." Jordan explained.

"Does that mean she's gonna be my god-sister?" Lynn asked.

"If that's what you want it to mean, then of course. She's gonna need a big sister to look out for her." T.C told the young girl.

"Can I hold my little sister then?" Lynn laughed.

Jordan nodded and carefully placed the tiny baby in Lynn's arms, smiling as the teenager beamed sown at Sophia.

"Welcome to the world Sophia Nicole Callahan."


End file.
